hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Girls: Starting Over
Magic Girls: Starting Over is a fantasty drama book by Ewe Loova. The book is one of the Magic Girls book series. Background The book follows the "next chapter of Magic Girls", after the main group of characters from the first ten books almost all moved on. As in the eleventh, Magic Girls: The Next Chapter, main character Ashley Waters continues to feature alongside a group of new main characters. It was released on February 12th 2014. For the cover of the book, a random stray girl potrayed Ashley Waters rather than actress Ashley O'Brian. Plot Ashley Waters is contacted by the schools head teacher, who asks her to trot over to her office. When Ashley gets there she is told that she was summoned to question her reasons for still being at Magic School. Ashley takes a pencil from the desk and says that she'll be leaving, getting up sadly, but the headteacher uses a spell to glue her to the chair. She tells Ashley that she didn't want her to go, but rather wanted someone so powerful to begin training up a new army. Ashley is threatened by the idea but the headteacher points out that with someone like The White Queen starting out and most likely with her own army, Ashley should at least have a small group of fighters as with the Magic Girls before. Ashley agrees and decides that she must have a group of warriors while Emily Earth gets on with training students in general. Returning to her room again, Ashley finds Ben Jamin and Stone Orchard playing Snap! there. Ashley laughs at the image in her head of them as warriors and they are hurt by her laughing at them, unsure why. Ashley soon requests that Ben, Stone, Alice, and Ember all join the group. Jerry seems to feel left out and gurns but Ashley isn't sure a wolf is the best thing to have in the group. Katie Steeples is sad that she wasn't asked to join the group so goes on a walk with Jerry, riding him through the school grounds as young witches watch and giggle nervously. Eventually Jerry sees a heron and throws Katie off to chase it. She walks along alone, listening to "Everybody Hurts" through earphones. Rock Girl soon comes to Ashley for help, saying that her mother has gone missing. Ashley suggests that she asks the wonderful and fantastic Emily instead, but Rock Girl has already tried to contact her and been pushed aside like dirty. She soon introduces herself as being called Rocky and gets on well with the other members of Ashley's new "group". The group decide that as their first task as a group, or mini army as Ben calls them, they will look for her mother. Stretchy Girl also soon comes to Ashley, saying that she had left the school but has returned as her young cousin has gone missing. It turns out that the cousin is Flexy Girl, the younger sister of the dead Bendy Girl, who has been attending the Magic School quitely for two years now. Stretchy Girl wants to know where the little Flexy one has gone and Ashley's group again agree to help her out. One sunset night, Alice is sitting having a cool glass of water with some ice cubes to eat. Stone slowly creeps out and asks if she's up to much. After much awkward conversation, he tells her that she is a beautiful being. Alice stops Stone and tells him that they're at the Magic School and if he is too busy being stunned by her, he should take himself elsewhere. He leaves and is supported by Ben over his woman troubles. Ember secretely tries to find out more about what Nettle Silverfrost had been doing at the Magic School and in disguise. She decides to return to where The White Queen works from, her evil cave, for unknown reasons. Ember heads off on the journey and isn't aware that Jerry is following her to protect her. On the way there, Ember is attacked by two ninja magic twins. The pairs power seems to be something Ninja related unsuprisingly, as they extreme battle with ninja skills and their magic powers. Jerry manages to remove the mask from one and reveals a blonde girl, who is angered and runs away. The other grabs the girls mask and chases after her. Ember tries to continue on her journey towards The White Queen but Jerry is having none of it, and grabs one of her bumcheeks, dragging her back to the school gently by it. Ashley feels that she is getting closer to finding Rocky's mother. She soon finds out about someone who may be able to help, a new school student known as "The See-r" to avoid confusion. Ashley finds that The See-r is almost always fully booked but due to her high status, gets to see her soon enough. The See-r happily introduces herself as Aisling Singsoi a young student that has just began attending the school. She has the ability to see things others can't, such as seeing visions of things people are thinking of or would like to see by touching the persons nose. Ashley requests her help and Aisling agrees, sitting Ashley in the seat. The room is still and quiet until Aisling suddenly skelps Ashley hard around the nose. As Ashley starts ranting in an odd voice, she stops as she notices Aisling's eyes have gone a visiony blurry dream style. When Aisling stops her vision, she declares that Rocky's mother has been blackmailed into leaving by an unknown being, a man or perhaps a woman, but shall return alive as they are not evil. Ashley thanks her and rushes to tell Rocky what she knows. Later on, Ashley returns to visit Aisling and requests that she join her new "little magical group". Aisling is overjoyed that at thirteen she will be working with a woman like Ashley. Ben is working hard at training one day when he sees one witch student with an ugly face attacking another with an uglier face. He rushes to help the ugliest girl who introuces herself as Agnes Currubobble, a witch new to the school. The attacker laughs that she is called Stephanie Persephanie, a witch with dreams to become The White Queen. As Ben and Agnes try rush away, Stephanie stands behind them throwing her head back and loudly laughing as thunder is heard about them suddenly. Ashley soon hears about Stephanie Pesephanie and is fascinated by the being, suggesting they keep an eye or two on that one. The group ends up accepting Agnes, a pathetic witch, as Ashley feels that she could be a hard worker and might come in helpful to the group. Ashley returns to the headteachers office and explains the group to her: *Ashley herself - the strongest and the leader of the group. *Alice Snowstorm - with strong snow powers and a stronger personality. *Aisling Singsoi - with the unique powers that she has definitely rather helpful. *Stone Orchard - claims to have a power to do with stones. *Ben Jamin - isn't sure what he can do, but he's an accepted group member. *Ember Wolf - young but a very tough little lass, and a good future fighter. *Agnes Currubobble - weak, pathetic, but perhaps later to be good. Characters Ashley Waters Alice Snowstorm Ben Jamin Ember Wolf Stone Orchard Aisling Singsoi Rock Girl The Headteacher Agnes Currubobble Jerry Katie Steeples Stephanie Persephanie Flexy Girl Stretchy Girl The Magic Ninjas Mentioned Only: Bendy Girl The White Queen Nettle Silverfrost Emily Earth